Filling the void
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: While searching through a box of photos from his past with Ema. Apollo would find the key to filling the void in his heart. He will be about to embark on a worldwide journey to discover his past and get answers. Will be a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

He'd pulled the final box into his new apartment. Apollo let out a heavy sigh, reaching into the final box. It was full of photographs and books. On the top of the pile was a photo of him and his best friends from his college, beside it was him and his first girlfriend.

"I think that's the last of them." Ema puffed a breath of hot steam from her lips.

"Ja…" Klavier sighed in relief, taking his seat on the chair opposite the couch Ema and Apollo were sat on.  
"Uh…I think I have a bottle of lemonade." He reached into a shopping bag by the door, offering the bottle to the pair.

Ema glanced down at the box, taking the photo of him and his ex into her hand.  
"She's very beautiful, who is she?" The girl in the photo was gorgeous.

"She was my first girlfriend." He thought back to that day when the photo was taken.

-x-x-

"_Apollo! Apollo!" The brunette ran through the halls, looking for the boy who was two years her senior. He was going to leave high school soon. She crashed into someone._

"_Hey be careful!" The male growled._

"_A-Apollo!" She pounced on top of him, pinning him to the cold floor in the hallway._

_He was grateful about the fact all the others were in classes._

"_Katie!" He pushed her off him carefully before helping her up. She was a little shorter than him; if she stood on her toes she could just about reach his lips. "What are you doing here!?" He kissed her softly. Nobody else knew of their relationship.  
"Well…will you take me to see the parade tonight?"_

_It was hard for the pair to have a relationship, both of them were orphans, both had grown up together. Apollo had been granted his freedom more than Katie, he was allowed to do pretty much whatever he wanted. He had a family or at least someone to watch over him, a man, Kristoph Gavin had taken a shine to him. Katie was still lonely in the orphanage._

"_Sure Katie." He ruffled her hair gently as he answered her question._

_The photo had been taken at the parade._

-x-x-

"What was she called?" Ema clicked her fingers in front of Apollo.

"Her name was Katie."

"She looks younger than you in this picture."  
"She was two years younger than me."

"Herr forehead, I must be going, setting up for a show." He grabbed his car keys. "See you later…ja?"

"He's a great fucking help isn't he!" Ema yelled out the door at him. She joined him back on the sofa, they found letters, ones he and Katie had written to each other when she was adopted and taken away. One was sealed, the letter before saying 'I love you. I'll never forget what you've done for me. In my next letter will be a gift you gave me years ago, give it to another girl – one you will want to spend your life with'. She figured that the letter which was sealed contained this 'gift'.

They'd found a photo of him in Ivy U. A few of his friends posing for the photo with him.  
"You seem to be thinking whenever you hold a picture." Ema stated.

"I'm thinking of the memories attached to that picture…" Ema found an intriguing image.

Apollo was alone in this picture. He looked so…normal. He didn't have his hair spiked up the way it was now, he wasn't wearing a suit and he was younger.

"You look so different…" She seemed shocked.

"Yeah…" He sighed as if caught in a dream. "I was about fifteen then."

"Where's your spikes?" She flicked them on top of his head.

"I'd only just started growing my hair then, so it was too short to do this." Surrounding him in the photograph were white doves.

"What's going on in the picture?"

"Trucy's not the only magician you know." He smiled. "When I was fifteen I did this amazing magic trick in front of the whole of my school." He reached into the box, pulling out a deck of cards. "I threw the cards in the air and then a load of doves appeared." He remembered the cheer and holler of the crowd as it happened and all the innocent white birds soared above the spectators.

The next picture was when he was fourteen or fifteen, just beginning ninth grade, just beginning high school. It was amongst the common high school time known as senior prank time.  
"You look stupid. Who's the senior girl as well?"  
"That senior girl is the daughter of the couple who adopted me." Apollo smiled. "She and I were having a food fight. It got out of control and me and her got coated in food."  
"Wow, that's so cool. My sister's too old for all that." Ema smiled but it soon disappeared.

"Your sister how old?"  
"She's 13 years older than me."

-x-x-

They continued to rummage through the box. As they reached the bottom photos were splayed all across the floor around them. Then Apollo pulled out something he was sure didn't belong to him. It was a diary, an old one, with a leather cover. He carefully undid the buckle on the side.

"I've never seen this before…" Apollo rubbed his thumbs against the smooth cover which was torn in places.

"Well why was it in your box?"

A sheet of paper fell out first.

"Your baby's medical record?" He carefully unfolded the sheet, it had been unfolded many times, Apollo could tell. "It doesn't have names on it…" He felt his heart beat faster.

"It looks like some notes a nurse has written." Ema studied it.  
"What is it saying?" The writing was far too scruffy and some of the words were names of medicines and illnesses.

"It says that the baby has an issue with eating. The parents of the baby have to administer special medicines to make the baby eat."  
"If this is about me then it's still true now." Apollo sighed heavily. "My stomach doesn't work right, it means I don't usually want to eat." He turned his attention back to the book.

He carefully turned one of the stained pages. The writing was fine script, almost identical to the way he wrote.

'_Theo says he looks so similar to me. I think he's just saying that to flatter me. Theo's been waiting hand and foot on me, telling me I should save all my energy for the new guy. The baby's keeping both of us busy, still he's so adorable we can't help but keep holding him.' _He flicked further.

'_Today, my father came to see the baby. He always told me that when I was a kid, I'd told him that I always wanted a little baby. I wanted the baby's dad to treat my baby the same way my father did me….' _He flicked towards the end.

'_I've been told it may be unsafe for the baby. I found a note attached to Theo's dead body, saying…' _The page had been stained and the ink had flowed.

"Ema, check this out."  
"Oh my…" She whispered to herself. "I think the person was crying when they wrote this."

He flicked the next page, it was blank but a piece of plain white paper slid out. It wasn't stained like the other sheets of paper.

"There's a date on here, it's about five years after my birth." Apollo unfolded it.

'_How long has it been since you died Theo? 4 and a half years? I miss you now more than ever. I should tell you, I went to see him. I went to see our son today. His fifth birthday has just passed. The lady at the orphanage was honest. I was forced to take him there when he was 18 months of age. She said he wouldn't recognise me._

_I think that a part of my boy did. He has longer hair now, he looked handsome too. Dressed in a red shirt and jeans. He smiled at me, it was almost as dazzling as yours was. I told him I was an old friend of yours, not his mother, he masked me what you were like. I told him you were a nice man and that in a way, he made me think of you._

_I gave him one of my bracelets, you remember? The one's that make our powers work? I didn't tell him anything more but I did take him and some friends to the playground._

_Keep on watching over him Theo. Keep on watching over our son Apollo…_

_  
I write this in hopes that one day he will find it. Then he will find your grave and find a key to his past. I miss my baby and I miss you as well. I regret what I'm doing now…the fact I have fallen in love with the prime suspect of your murder. I can't feel the same for him as I did for you. I love you, I miss you so._

_I will send this and my diary to his carer. She said she would put them in the box he carried all his memories in. When he's older he will visit your grave._

_You are buried in The Fallen Cemetery, near the front with your favourite saying: 'Child's play' written across it. There our son will learn your full name and where he was born. He will find my name when he finds his bithday..._

_Until he finds me I will not feel loved again. Watch Apollo, make sure he gets the best he can get. Always yours…_

"It's written by my mother!" Apollo yelped. He had the key to discovering his parents all those years. "Ema can you give me a lift up to the cemetery."

-x-x-

They'd searched for hours, studying each headstone for the slogan.

"I give up." Apollo fell to his knees on the grass by an unknown person's grave.

"Apollo! Apollo! I think I've found it! Apollo!!" Ema called.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Apollo! Apollo! I think I've found it! Apollo!!" Ema called. Apollo forced himself up, sliding across the grass to reach her.

"Where are you!?" He called, stuck for where she was.

"I'm here!" She emerged from a crypt. "we're not looking for a grave! See!" She pulled him in, forgetting there were stairs and the pair collapsed amongst the cobwebs and dust.

"S-sorry…" Apollo blushed as he climbed off of her.

"Sorry, I forgot there were stairs…" She took his offered hand and stood. "Come here." He followed her through a labyrinth of graves and out of a second door. "Look at that."

Apollo looked straight ahead. There was a large stone monument of two angels holding a cross in the middle. The stone had been covered in fine black marble with gold writing. On the side facing Apollo and Ema there was the saying - 'Child's play' - Apollo looked to the headstone beneath it.

"Here lies Theodore 'Theo' Justice. A loving husband, son and father." Apollo felt tears rise to his eyes. "Brutally taken away, fearing his son would suffer the same fate…" He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his feelings.

"No matter what…he lived for his child and wife at the young age of nineteen…it's tragic." Ema continued to read, kneeling down beside Apollo and wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"This monument is in honour of the son who gave Theo a meaning…to Apollo Justice." Apollo felt as the tears ran down his cheeks. He noticed that inside the monument, just beneath the saying was a photo. There was a sheet of shatter proof glass in front of it with a small lock in the bottom left corner.

'Only Apollo can unlock this vault' Apollo felt round his neck for the key which had hung around his neck for years. He carefully undid the lock.

"That's Lamiroir!" Apollo shouted.

"That's Thalassa Graymarye!" Ema yelled, equally as loud in unison.

"Could it be…they're the same woman?" Apollo notice the baby boy in her arms, beside her a young man with his arm around her shoulder. Beside him stood a middle aged man, he looked a lot like the other man. Apollo turned the sepia photo.

"Theo, Apollo and Thalassa Justice with Leo Justice. December. Apollo aged 6 months. Leo's business, Generation Unlimited Music, Chicago, Illinois."

"Is this Theo related to you?"

"I assume so…" Apollo tied the lace back through the key after sealing the door. "If he's still alive, I'm gonna find him. I'm gonna find my birthplace, find myself and then my mother."

They'd found a link to the music company's site. Relieved it was still open and that Leo Justice was still working there. Apollo had contacted the man before hand before packing a case and telling Ema he was going to Chicago.

"You're not going without me!" She growled.

"Why do you want to come? You have work anyway."

"Like I care for a second about Klavier. It'll be nice to see some more of the great U.S. of A anyway. Can I come? Please."

"Sure, it'll be nice to have the company." Apollo watched as Ema argued over the phone with Klavier as to why she was going on the trip instead of working. Apollo had simply told Phoenix he was going on a journey of self discovery. Trucy had cried, she wanted to go too.

They'd gotten the last two tickets for the next flight from California to Chicago. It was an evening flight and Apollo had to wake Ema to get her on the plane in the first place. It was an almost four hour flight, most of which Apollo knew he would spend awake. All he had to prove his identity was his passport, all he had to prove the link to Theo and Leo was the photo and the key that hung around his neck. He was afraid.

Ema had fallen asleep on his shoulder, she was comfortable finally. Apollo, when he had finally fallen asleep was resting his head on hers. To the flight attendants they looked like a couple. Apollo awoke again, two hours into the flight as they were selling drinks and giving away in-flight food.

"Sir…would you like some food?" She asked politely.

"Hm?" He rubbed his eyes. "Oh, please." He watched as she placed the food on the table in front of him.

"Would your girlfriend like some?" She asked, she didn't mean it in a sarcastic way either.

"Girlfriend?" He glanced down at Ema. "Oh, she isn't my girlfriend." He shook her. "Want food?" She smiled sleepily and nodded.

-x-x-

The cab driver in the morning was also more than happy to take Apollo to the offices of the global company. Apollo was stood in the reception, getting nowhere with the stubborn receptionist and Ema was getting riled at her. What Apollo wasn't expecting was his cellphone to go off with a mysterious number.

"Hello?"

"Hi! My name is Roxanne, I'm a personal assistant to Leonardo Justice. He has asked me to contact you on behalf of the e-mail you have sent him. He seems to be intrigued by the e-mail. Where are you from?"

"Me? Um…I live in L.A." He paused for a moment. "Why?"

"He has requested a meeting with you."

"Well then he can just come down the stairs. We're here in Chicago."

"We?"

"I'm travelling with a friend."

The cries of 'Mr Justice!' to the aged man as he came from the elevator made Ema and Apollo think of the precinct.

"You are…Apollo?" He glanced the nervous lawyer over. "Please come with me."

-x-x-

It took a lot of convincing, showing his mother's diary, the letters from her to her husband Theo and the photo with his key proved to Leonardo Apollo was the real one.

"Do you know who I am?" Leo asked with curiosity.

""No sir…" Apollo admitted honestly.

"No need to be shy boy!" He had a warm voice. "I may own this business and destroy competition but I am quite caring." He paused, sliding his glasses back up his nose. "I am Theo's father. Your grandfather." Apollo wasn't sure how to react, he was just silent, his eyes were like glass as he fought with his feelings.

It was a long while before he spoke.

"I have family?" Apollo couldn't stop the tears.

"Of course. How old are you know?"

"22." He replied. "I was still too young to remember you and dad…"

"Your mother left you, did she not?" His question caught Apollo off guard.

"Yeah…I don't remember her either…"

"Thalassa always was a good girl." He sighed.

"Good girl?" Ema couldn't believe it. "What kind of 'good girl' abandons her son when he's eighteen months old."

"You must not hate her young Apollo. She didn't abandon you." He looked grave. "The person who killed your father was out to kill you as well."

"What?" Apollo glared at him.

"She was ordered to give you up, by the court. Nobody ever caught my son's killer."

-x-x-

"Roxanne. Ready a jet." The man ordered as he stuck his head out the office door. "Do you know where you are from?"

"No."

"Guess."

"Um…L.A.? Here in Chicago?"

"Somewhere in America?" Ema took a guess too.

"Both of you are wrong." Ema and Apollo turned to each other. "You were born in New Zealand."

"New…"

"I have a proposition, I will show you to other members of your family and investigate where your mother is…" He waited. "As long as you promise to accept and acknowledge her mistakes."

-x-x-

Apollo had a bigger family than he thought. New Zealand, Australia, England, Barcelona in Spain, Germany and the U.S.A. Although all were on his deceased father's side. They'd managed to get a copy of his birth certificate and records of his birth.

"We've found her, she's currently in Paris."

"We get to go to Paris!?" Ema's eyes lit up.

"Uh-huh." The old man nodded, he'd been travelling for almost two weeks with the pair. No matter how much they denied it he was still sure they dated.

Paris was cold. At least Leo had managed to get transport for them instantly. 'Lamiroir' still had that gorgeous voice, she was unaware that in the crowd sat Apollo, Leo and Ema. The show was still on when Apollo snuck past the guards backstage and into her dressing room. He waited and cheekily nibbled on some of the chocolates there. She came in, blissfully unaware of the fact Apollo was there.

She screeched and fell back when she saw him. He offered his hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You…I've met you before." She couldn't look away from him, she was sure she'd _seen _him before, decades ago. "You are…Machi's lawyer. Apollo Justice?"  
"Yes ma'am." He noticed her gaze never leaving his face.

"Why are you here? Are you on vacation?"  
"No, I have something to show you."

He put all of the sheets and records he had gathered in front of him.

"So…Thalassa…mum…" He stood, offering himself for a hug.

"My baby!" She ran at him, clinging to him so tight he could feel the air sucked from his lungs. "My beautiful baby! I'm so sorry for what I did…" She was sobbing, although Apollo was too.

"You mean leaving me? Leo…he explained. I understand." It still didn't make up for what had happened but at least she did have a reason.

"Leo?" She paused. "Theo's father? You've seen him."  
"Thalassa, you haven't changed a bit." He chuckled. He felt the force of her hugging him before returning to her son.

She had explained everything as she cancelled the remainder of her tour and joined the others for the flight home to America. She dropped the bombshell about Trucy too.

"She's my?…oh god…" Apollo groaned. "Although she has been the closest I had to a sister anyway."  
"Aw, Apollo. It could be worst." Ema had a malicious smile. "I could be your sister…" she had a suggestive purr.  
"Why's that?" She leaned over him and kissed him quickly.

"I wouldn't be allowed to do that." She winked. "Thalassa, please do continue your story…"


End file.
